New ways
by melles
Summary: Sequel to "All that matters"...takes place 4 years later. There is a new member to the Speedle family and Tim must learn what is really important in life. Tim/OC - Final chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: New ways

Author: melles76

Rating: T

Spoilers: Slightly "Lost son", but not how you may think of it...

Notes: "Nothing belongs to me!" (Except the wonderful Speedle family that I created and somehow fell in love with...)

2. notes: Yeah, I'm back...lol. This story was finished long time ago and suddenly I had the urge to post it. Crazy world, isn't it? English isn't still my native language, so sue me.

_**A huge "THANK YOU" to my dear friend and beta-reader "jessi84". You're something else! Thank you very much. I owe you one (or maybe two or three...)!  
**_

Summary: This story takes place 4 years after my first story "All that matters". It's probably a good thing to read that one first to get a glimpse into my "alternative Speedle universe"...

* * *

**New ways**

_4 years later…_

**Chapter One**

Tim Speedle and his oldest son Patrick sat in the backyard of the Speedle residence back home in Miami on an early Friday afternoon. The weather was cooling down a bit, despite it was late September. Pat and his girlfriend Cameron were here on vacation. Tim and Pat had chosen to stay outside because there was no way to deal with the women inside. Alexx, Linda, Cameron, Ashley and of course Lucy were gathered together to plan Pat and Cameron's wedding. It would be a big celebrity because the couple wanted to get married at the same day Tim and Linda were about to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary next year in February.

Pat looked somehow stressed and the cause of his uneasiness lay in his lap: the 4 month old Rebecca Elisabeth Speedle. She was about to cry out loud and Pat was visibly overtaxed by this situation.

Tim smiled brightly at his first grandchild. "Looks like she's going to cry any minute."

"Thanks, Dad. You're a genius", Pat stated deadpanned.

"Is she hungry?"

"No, Cameron fed her 20 minutes ago."

"Well, then I guess she's tired. Where's the pacifier?" Tim asked.

"I'll get it. Wait a sec." With that he handed the little bundle over to his dad and vanished inside. He crossed the living room without really paying attention. The room had changed into a battlefield. Catalogues, leaflets and brochures everywhere. The women were deep into a discussion and none of them saw Pat walking by. He got up to the second floor and entered the guest room. Once he got the pacifier, he went straight back to the door leading to the backyard. He stopped and watched his father who handled the baby with no problems. Becca lay in his lap and she had grabbed his index finger with her tiny fist. She looked at him with those amazing blue eyes as he gently spoke to her.

"Who needs those stupid plastic pacifiers anyway? You're a real cutie, do you know that? Don't give your parents such a hard time, okay? Especially not Pat", he laughed quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Becca's answer to that was a yawn and her eyelids dropped deeper with every second.

Pat smiled and he admired his father once more for his loving and caring manners. He and his brother and sisters were lucky to have such wonderful parents and he thanked the Higher Ups for this each day. After all his Mom and especially his Dad went through he didn't take that for granted. He stepped outside and sat next to his father, showing the pacifier.

"I think we don't need it", Tim replied softly.

"How did you do this?"

"She grabbed my finger instead…"

"No, I mean how did you get along with four of these?" Pat asked.

"It comes naturally, Pat. Just give it time…it'll work out, you see."

"Yeah, well I hope so. I mean, we love her by heart, but actually she came by accident. We talked about having kids someday, but I wanted to wait until I'll get my doctor's degree."  
"What do you want to hear? I mean, it's a little too late thinking about that now. You guys knew back then what could possibly happen after doing…you know what…" Tim smirked.

"Of course we knew! And we don't regret it…but…" he answered and lowered his head.

"I know how you feel. It's like the world crashes down on you. Countless nights without sleep, during the day you'll have to work, at the evenings you'll need to study and in the rare free time you want to have some quality time. I completely understand. Been there, done that."

"That's why I wanted to know how you managed this…"

"It just happens. Nobody can say how you do this." Tim stayed silent and watched Becca sleeping in his arm. "You know, look at her. Her sight alone makes it up to you, right?"

Pat smiled. "You're right. But it's also exhausting."

"Things will get better. Trust me."

Alexx, the former ME at the lab, appeared and smiled at them. "You guys having a good time?"

Tim turned around slightly. "I'm having a very good time. Alexx, look at her", he said and smiled proudly.

She kneeled down and caressed her soft blonde hair. "She's a angel. And she got all the good genes from her mother's and grandmother's side", Alexx replied while standing up again.

"Yeah well, maybe she'll got the good-looking genes from them, BUT…she's got my brain-genes", Tim stated. "At least I hope so."

They chuckled and short time after the rest of the bunch got also out. Linda sat next to Tim and looked at Becca. "We needed a break. How are you?"

"I have everything under control, right Pat?"

"I don't know how he does it, but Becca adores him."

"I'm a womanizer."

"Dream on, Tim", Linda laughed.

"What?! How can you say this to me? After all those years!" Tim looked at her with a frown on his face.

All of them laughed. But this peaceful atmosphere soon was interrupted by Tims' pager. He looked down at it and sighed. "A drive-by shooting. Several victims", he read aloud and then looked at Cameron. "I think you should get her in bed. It's getting cold out here."

"Yes, I should do that", she smiled and gently took Becca from his arm and went inside.

A few minutes later Tim's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID which told him that Eric was on the other end of the line. "Hey. What's up?" Although he already was sure what it was about.

"Speed. We have a crime scene and could use your help?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"Sure. What's the address?" As he got the information about the location he got a bad feeling about it. He knew that Josh and Mark were near to it because the two of them had volunteered to train a group of young basketball players in their free time. They both just had started to work for the Social Service. Not sure if he should tell the others, especially his wife, he grabbed his crutches, stood up slowly and went to the garage. "It can take a while…see you", he said as he kissed Linda.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Is there anybody out there? Just one? lol I would love to hear your comments. Good or bad.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

After he arrived at the crime scene Eric made his way to greet him, but he was immediately interrupted by Tim. "Where are they?? Are they okay??" he asked while he looked at the place. Several police and ambulance cars were standing there and a lot of people were already working. He spotted John Barris, the follower of Alexx, kneeling over one of the victims.

Eric noticed that Tim was on the edge of losing control. "Listen, they are okay. Do you hear me?" He looked at Tim cautiously. His face was pale and his eyes still searched the scene.

"What?"

Eric grabbed him with both hands. "Hey! I said they are okay. Mark's a bit confused and Josh suffered a shot wound, but it's just a scratch. He's alright…"  
Hearing this, Tim's eyes got wide and he didn't let Eric finish. He had to see him with his own eyes so he shook off Eric's hands and made his way towards to one of the ambulance cars where he saw Mark standing by. Tim arrived and saw Josh sitting on the gurney with his left upper arm bandaged. As he noticed his father's panicked face he jumped down and went to hug him. "I'm okay. I'm okay", he reassured him.

Tim turned to Mark: "Are you okay?"

Mark just nodded, but it was clear that he was terrified.

"Come here, son. It's going to be fine…" he said to Mark, who over the years somehow became like the fifth Speedle sibling. Mark let out a cry and hugged him as well.

After all of them regained composure again, Tim asked: "Did anyone of you see what happened?"

"We were here like every Friday afternoon. There was a second group of players on the other field. Suddenly two guys started fighting and shouting. We tried to negotiate, but things went bad. The two troublemakers pulled a gun and there was nothing we could have done to…to avoid this", Josh explained in a low voice and motioned towards the place a few steps away. "We then tried to help the victims and called the ambulance. You know the rest…" It was clear that he was still shocked.

"Hey. You did nothing wrong. In fact, it could have been much worse", Tim answered and thought about the worst case scenario in which both of them could have been shot. He shook his head to clear his thoughts "Are the two shooters here?"

"No. One of them jumped into a car and drove away. The other, I don't know. Every

thing went real fast."

"Can you describe the car?"

"A Ford. Pick-up. Black. Old. Rusty. The right tail-light is broken", Josh said with closed eyes as he tried to remember what he saw.

Tim was impressed. "Good. That gives us something to work with. Anything else?"

"I saw the other guy running away", Mark answered.

"Are you sure? Which way?"

"Towards the side street over there." He pointed to the left.

"Alright, you two stay here. I'll take a look", Tim said and went away, letting his curiosity win over his mind.  
"But Dad, you shouldn't go there alone…" Josh replied, worry in his voice.

"Get Eric and sent him to me."

Crossing the yellow tape he entered the side street and moved to the left side and saw two dumpster standing there. Something or someone was behind it and Tim said: "Miami Dade Police. Please step out showing your hands first."

But nothing happened and so he stepped around it – to face a barrel of a gun. Tim swallowed hard and took a step back. The man was surprised to see a disabled man on crutches before him and smiled. He was also bleeding from a shot wound to his right shoulder and he looked very dangerous.

"Listen, don't do anything stupid, okay?" Tim said slowly and thought at the same time 'Great. If standing face to face with a possible suspect with no back-up who aims a gun towards your face isn't stupid, then what?'

At that moment Eric appeared in the distance. "Speed? What are you doing there?" he shouted.

"I think we've got a problem here", Tim answered.

With that the man pulled the trigger and Tim closed his eyes.

Getting not shot Speed opened his eyes again – only to be slammed backwards to the wall. This action took the air out of his lungs and he could feel how his head connected with the wall real hard. The world around him went black.

Delko saw the gun misfire and then the man slamming his body against Speed's who was crashing backwards to the brick wall. Eric pulled his gun and ran towards the fleeing man. "Miami Dade Police! Stop! Or I will shoot!"

But the man didn't listen and got shot by Eric in his tight. Eric radioed for back-up and medical assistance and went over to the wounded man who sat on the ground, holding his bleeding tight. "You are arrested!" he told him and in the corner of his eyes he saw the motionless figure of his best friend lying on the ground.

_...to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Linda and Patrick rushed into the ER, visibly terrified. "I'm looking for my husband and son. Their names are Timothy and Joshua Speedle. I need to know if they…" she breathed hard.

"Mrs. Speedle, please calm down. I'm getting Dr. White. You can take a seat in the waiting area" the nurse replied and then grabbed the phone.

Linda sighed and they went to the room to find Mark and Eric already there. Eric got up and hugged Linda who was on the edge of crying. "Eric! Please tell me what's going on…" she pleaded. Mark stayed silent in the background.

Pat gently rubbed her back as they sat down.

"The doctor's with them right now. Josh's alright. He got shot, but it's just a scratch."

"What the hell happened to Tim?!" she demanded.

"Tim went to a side street because Mark saw a man running down to it after the shooting. Josh asked me to follow him and as I got there I saw the man aiming at Tim, but it misfired. He slammed Tim backwards to the wall. I found him unconsciously on the ground", Eric explained.

"Why was he alone?!" Linda asked annoyed. "You know that he can't…" she began to cry. She turned towards Pat and cried at his shoulder.

"This is all my fault…" Mark replied quietly, his head bowed.

Linda turned around and looked at him. "No. Please don't think that, Mark." She gestured to him to come near, which he hesitantly did. She hugged him while she said: "If anyone's to blame…than it's…Tim himself. He should have known better than this…"

"I'm sorry, Linda. I didn't know that this would happen."

They sat in silence. A man stepped towards them a few minutes later. "Are there any relatives for a Timothy Speedle?"

Linda stood up, wiping the tears away. "I'm his wife and this is our son Patrick."

They shook hands. "My name's Dr. White."

"Dr. White, please tell me…" she said,

"Well, your son Joshua is fine except a tiny flesh wound to his upper left arm. He's allowed to leave with you."

"What about Tim?"

"As far as I'm concerned, your husband suffered a concussion and two broken ribs. There's a chance that his spine injury will get worse. Right now the tests indicate that he can't move his legs. We'll have to wait until the swelling goes down to say for sure if…"

"…if he stays paralysed for the rest of his life…" Linda ended the sentence quietly.

"I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Speedle. But as I said before, it's also possible that that damage isn't as bad as we assume right now." He took her hand. "You can go see them. They are in the same room down the hallway. But only a few minutes." With that he went away.

Pat asked his mother: "Are you ready, Mom?"

She just nodded and he led her towards the room. They entered it quietly. Josh sat next to the bed, holding his father's hand. Josh looked up with a tear stained face. Linda quickly rounded the bed and hugged him. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "How are you, honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" he answered slowly. "…but…Dad…he…"

"Shhh, he'll be fine", she said rubbing his back soothingly and looked at Tim who laid motionless in the bed. Pat already got the file and read it, then checked the machines and IV bags. He carefully lifted Tim's eyelids to look at the pupils. He nodded and turned to his mother, who watched him.

"He's going to be out for a while and he's got a nasty concussion, that's for sure. They have him sedated pretty well. I'll have to talk to Dr. White first to see what damage was done to his spine. Other then that we'll have to wait." He looked at her. "You want some time with him alone?"

"If you don't mind. Could you get Josh out of here? It's not good for him…" she answered and let him go. "Josh, honey, please go with Pat, okay?"

The two left the room. Outside Pat asked Eric to stay with Mark and Josh while he looked for Dr. White.

Linda sat next to Tim, taking his hand like Josh had done it before. His hands as well as his arms were strong and muscular due to the task of supporting him with the crutches and the wheelchair for so long. She gently caressed his cheeks with the ever-present stubbles. He just looked like he was sleeping, nothing seemed to be wrong. "Hey, sweetie. I'm here. I know you can hear me. I need you to be strong right now. Please fight for me. Can you do that for me? For us? I love you…" she said quietly and had to fight back the tears.

A nurse stepped in. "Mrs. Speedle? You'll have to go now, please. He needs to rest."

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "You heard her. I'll have to go. I'm coming back tomorrow, okay?" She stood and left the room to go back to the others waiting for her.

Pat drove them home, but stopped at Mark's home first to let him out. He went with him and told Bridget what had happened. She took a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! That's terrible! Please call if you need any help", she offered, still not believing what she had heard seconds before.

"Thanks. Try to find some sleep. We'll all gonna need to be strong the next few days", Pat replied and went back to the car.

At home, the worried Ashley, Lucy and Cameron paced the house waiting for any news. They stood as the others stepped inside. Lucy ran to her mother. "Mom! What about Dad?"

Linda sighed and motioned for them to move towards the living room. "He's going to be fine, honey" she answered but failed to sound convincing.

"What happened?"

"He got attacked by a man who slammed him backwards into a wall."

"What about his back?" Ashley wanted to know because she had a suspicion.

"We'll have to wait a few days to say for sure what damage was done."

Nobody spoke. They were startled by Josh who kept silent since the hospital as he stood up and went to the second floor. Linda was about to get after him, but Pat took her arm and said: "Mom. Please. Give him some time…"

It was hard for her to see Josh in this difficult situation, and she was thankful to have Patrick by her side now. He gave her the confidence she needed to stay calm. He had the strength to overview such horrible scenarios, other than Josh who had Tim's attitude to keep everything to himself. Maybe it was because Pat got used to work under pressure in the hospital or the fact that Horatio's manner got the best of him. He always liked to watch his Uncle H in the lab as a kid and was fascinated by his coolness. Horatio as his Godfather in return treated him like his own son and their relationship became very close.

Pat took out his cell phone and dialled Alexx' number. She had stayed at the lab to work on the victims but she had made sure that Pat would call her as soon as he was able to. He hadn't wait for long, after two rings he could hear her worried voice. "Patty! Tell me…"

"Hey. Well, I've talked to Dr. White and he showed me the x-rays. No broken vertebras. I don't believe that there should be any greater damage. Just a swelling that causes temporarily paralysing…" he told her.

Alexx let out a breath. "Thank God. At least we don't have to worry about that. Is there

anything else I need to know?"

"He also suffered a really nasty concussion and two broken ribs."  
"How are the others holding up?"

He thought about Josh. "We're all some kind of shocked, but Josh takes it very hard. He didn't talk since we came back; he's in his room now", Pat said sadly.

"I'd like to come after I'm finished here, is that okay?"

"Sure. You're always welcome, you know that", he replied. Pat knew about the tight bond between her and his father and that she worried about him the same way as his family did.

Josh lay on the bed, headphones blasting some music to his ears. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He didn't hear the knocks on the door, but he saw the doorknob turning and prepared himself for the things to come. It was Pat who peeked inside and waved a hand. "Can I come in?"

Josh took the headphones down. "Yeah."

Pat entered the room and sat next to his brother on the bed. "How are you? Is your arm okay?" he said and looked at the bandaged arm.

"It hurts a bit, but other than that…I guess I'm okay…" he answered slowly.

"Mom's worried about you. Don't give her a hard time. Everything's gonna be fine. I saw the x-rays, no serious damage done. Dad's gonna be pissed, though…" he smiled.

"Why?"

"You know Dad when it comes to hospitals."  
"You mean when it comes to Dad being IN that hospital", Josh replied at least a bit smiling. The whole family was well aware about Tim's dislike for hospitals.

"Yep. He can't stand to food, let alone the nurses. They'll have a hard time with him", he laughed. "I can imagine him right now. Scowling at them and driving them crazy." He lay an arm around Josh. "Trust me, everything will work out. And now please come down, stay with Mom at least a little while, okay? She needs you."

"But Dr. White said that it's possible that Dad could become a paraplegic."

"Yeah, but he didn't say that he already is. And after seeing the x-rays I don't think that this will happen. Don't be so pessimistic! You know Dad, he's a fighter. He'll be okay."

With that the two left the room and went downstairs to meet with the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda sat besides Tim's bed the next morning and watched him sleeping

**Although there aren't any reviews...and I'm still not knowing what you guys out there thinking about this fic...I'm giving you a new chapter to read. Maybe one of you is that kind to give me a short impression of your thoughts. (I mean - is my story really that bad?!) I'll really appreciate that. Thanks! ;-)**

Linda sat besides Tim's bed the next morning and watched him sleeping. According to Dr. White he could wake up any moment since the sedatives were about to wear out. She thought about how to convince him to retire in the near future. But somehow she knew that this wouldn't happen anytime soon. Tim loved his job. And she was aware that he would stay at the lab as long as possible. She sighed. After all he went thought because of his job, he still would be depressed if she insisted for him to leave. A groan made her look at Tim. His eyelids fluttered and he tried to move his head. She grabbed his hand and said softly: "Hey, sleepy head…it's about time to wake up."

Finally his eyes opened and she could tell that he had problems to focus on her. After blinking several times, he closed them again. A few minutes later he tried again and this time he looked at her, but still acting confused.

He cleared his throat: "…Am…am I dead…?"

She had to smile and asked softly: "Why would you think that?"

"…'cause…for a moment there…I thought I…saw an angel…" he replied whispering.

Instead of answering, she kissed him. "What do you think now?"

He winced. "Can't think right now…everything hurts…"

"Good. That means you're alive."

He didn't reply and closed his eyes again. He struggled to stay awake.

"It's okay, honey. You need to rest. Everything will be fine", she said while stroking his curls and the grey temples.

She sat there, just holding his hand while he went back to sleep. Someone knocked softly on the door. Linda got up and answered it. "Horatio! It's good to see you…", she said and they embraced warmly.

Horatio motioned towards Speed. "Did he already wake up?"

"A few minutes ago."

He could hear her relief and nodded. The two were the perfect couple and it made him sad to see one of them suffer. "He's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"What about a coffee?" he asked and offered a hand.

Hesitantly she agreed after looking back to her husband.

They went to the cafeteria and took a table in the background to be separated from the other customers. Horatio went for coffee and came back a short time later with two cups. He sat down in front of her.

"Thanks", Linda smiled.

"You're welcome. So…how are you?" he asked.

She eyed him and looked in his blue eyes, which stood in contrast to his red and now almost white hair. His eyes also stayed focused on her, showing his feelings for her and Tim. He had been a great friend throughout the years and he had supported Tim in every way. Every once in a while he would take a look at the lab and nobody blamed him for that. Somehow he still was the leader of it. Nobody could compare with the great Horatio Caine. Tim never wanted to compete with him, and he had his own way to run the lab (in a good way of course).

Getting no answer he waved a hand in front of her face.

Linda smiled again. "Sorry. I was daydreaming. I'm alright. Now."

"And the others?"

"Pat's been great. He handled this situation very well. You can be proud."

"Sure am I. He's one of a kind", he said and smiled at that thought. Pat was on his side every time Tim brought him at the lab as a kid. There was a special bonding between the two and he was as proud as he could be about Pat. "What about Josh and the girls?"

"Well, he took it hard…but now he came to terms with it. Ashley and Lucy are of course upset. I'll bring them along tomorrow, hopefully they will calm down. Tim means everything to them…"

They sat silently for a few moments. Linda sighed again. "I'm sorry. I was so worried about Tim that I didn't ask how you and Lilly are."

"No need to worry, Linda. I completely understand. And to answer your question, we're fine. Enjoying every new day to come", he answered.

Horatio had met Lilly a few years ago and they moved together at his apartment. They never got married and Tim always tried to bring that theme up when they met at different occasions. "Speaking of…I've heard Pat and Cameron became parents?"

Linda's face brightened. "Yes. Four months ago. Her name is Rebecca Elisabeth."

"Congratulations!" he said, shaking her hand. "I still can't believe that Speed's a grandpa now…", he smiled at her, "…who would have thought…"

"Yeah…sometimes I'm wondering if I'm dreaming all of this. Right now I'm feeling like being in the middle of a nightmare, though."

Horatio nodded. "Things will clear out. Speed's a good man. He'll be fine", he repeated.

"Everybody keeps saying this…God, Horatio…he can't go on with this job…I can't stand the thought of him being in danger any longer", she fought back the tears. "I mean, how much does it take for him to see that he can't go on…he…he got shot twice…than the accident with the stair…and now this…" she stopped and wiped away the tears. "I just can't stand this anymore. I don't want to stand this anymore…"

He stood and took the seat next to her. She leaned to his shoulder and sobbed quietly while he put an arm around her. "Well, I can't deny that he seems to pull all the bad luck on him…but he never did this on purpose. You'll have to talk to him, but I don't think he'll give in that easy." What he didn't mention to her was the fact he spoke to Calleigh before coming to the hospital. The reason the gun misfired was because the man ran out of ammunition and not because of a technical problem. This event could have mean Tim's death. But he didn't want to bring up this theme now, Horatio wanted to talk to her in a more private atmosphere.

After Horatio brought her back to his room, he stayed for a few minutes watching Tim as he turned slightly in his sleep obviously trying to find a more comfortable position, but failing to this task. He could hear him groaning from time to time. There was another knock on the door. Horatio motioned to Linda that he would answer it and was greeted by Alexx. "Oh, look who's here! It's been a while, Horatio. You look good", she said while she hugged him.

"Thanks. You look good, too."

Alexx stepped next to Linda and placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

Linda looked up and said without being asked: "He woke up briefly about 30 minutes ago."

"That's good to hear. I'm on my way home, thought I'll stop by. You should go home, too. Get some rest. You'll do no good for him if you don't watch out for yourself."

Linda nodded and went to kiss him once more. Then they left the room.

_to be continued_...


	5. Chapter 5

When Linda came back the next morning with Ashley and Lucy in tow, she saw a nurse leaving Tim's room

When Linda came back the next morning with Ashley and Lucy in tow, she saw a nurse leaving Tim's room. Judging from her face, Linda could tell that Tim was awake and already driving the nurses up the wall. "Good morning, Mrs. Speedle", she greeted them as they walked by.

Linda grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry if he causes any trouble. But he can't stand being in hospitals…", she tried to explain.

"He made that point clear as he refuses to take the medicine properly", she said and shrugged. "I don't have to tell you that he's stubborn, do I?" With that she went away.

Linda just shook her head. Yeah, you could say that for sure…  
They entered the room and saw him trying to sit up. Linda rushed to his side and gently pushed him back. "Tim! What the hell you'll think you're doing?! You can't sit up!"

His face was pale and he was sweating as he winced and sucked in the air. "…but…I'm…gonna…" he managed to get out and tried hard to avoid throwing up.

Linda noticed this and quickly turned to Ashley and Lucy in order to sent them out, looking for a nurse. Then she grabbed the box from the nightstand and held it in front of him. She also pushed the button to lift the headrest of the bed up, allowing him to sit up in the bed and lean back a little. Nothing happened and he breathed hard. Linda got a tissue and wiped his face. "Is it over?" Linda asked softly.

He had his eyes closed and simply nodded.

The nurse and the two girls entered the room again. She got to the bed and looked at Tim who still had his eyes closed. He didn't want to deal with the nurse right now. "They said he had problems?"

Linda set the box away and said: "He was feeling sick, but I think it's over now."

The nurse nodded. "I'll get some herbal tea for him", and got out again.

Now Linda knew why he had refused to take the medicine; he didn't agree with it. The side effects were taking its toll on him. "You should have told her that you don't agree with the medicine", she said.

He finally opened his eyes and she could clearly see the pain he was in. "…I've tried…but…" he sighed.

"…but…?"

"…but she didn't…let me finish…she…just went away…"

"Probably because you're driving her crazy the whole morning…", she smiled and caressed his cheek. "Should I get Dr. White? See, if he can give you something else?"

Tim shook his head. "No."  
Because Linda already sensed that she couldn't win this battle, she motioned to her

daughters to step in. Lucy climbed at the bed and sat next to him. "Mom said that you should listen to the nurse!" She grabbed his arm. "And to the doctor, too!"

Ashley appeared on the other side of the bed. "Dad! Stop being so stubborn!" she sounded worried.

Linda knew that he couldn't resist any of his girls' demandings and she smiled because they got him. Tim on the other hand also knew that he had no chance arguing with three Speedle girls at the same time and with that he gave in and allowed Linda to get Dr. White.

The next few days went not very smoothly because Tim got cranky when he found out that he couldn't move his legs. He let out his anger on everyone who was brave enough to enter the war zone. He refused to get shaved, didn't let anyone near him and complained the food in every way of course. You could really consider him as a pain in the ass these days and Linda had to bring up all of her strength to keep him under control.

Five days later on a Friday afternoon Linda came to visit her husband after she finished the paper work in the chancery. As she was in front of the room she could hear Tim cursing. She opened the door and stepped in, prepared for another outburst.

"Goddamnit! That hurts!!" Tim said loudly.

Linda had to smile. Tim's arms were around Josh's and Pat's shoulders and they tried to get him into the wheelchair from the hospital. The two obviously had dressed him in a jogging suit. She stepped besides the trio. "What are you doing?"

"He said that he wants to go outside…" Josh answered and sighed.

Pat hold up his hands in surrender. "There was nothing we could have done to change his mind. But who am I telling this?"

"I'll go crazy in this room! I need to get out of here!" Tim said to his defence and grabbed the wheels in order to move, but his broken ribs ached. He looked up to his family. "Would one of you be so kind and get me out into the park?" he asked politely, flashing a faint smile. "Please?"

Linda nodded and stepped behind her husband, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. She turned to her sons. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Josh answered: "I was here to tell him about the newspaper…"

After the incident several newspapers of course published the article, staring Josh and Mark as two lifesavers, which tried to solve the conflict first and then did first aid to the victims. Josh continued: "I arrived just in time when Dr. White said to Dad that he could try to sit in the wheelchair…"

"…which you did the second Dr. White was gone, right?" Linda asked smiling.

"I tried to…but…" Tim replied and sighed disappointed.

"I couldn't handle him alone. Luckily Pat showed up. You know the rest."

Pat nodded. "I came to talk to Dr. White. The tests shows that Dad starts to get his sensitivity back in his legs. But I also know that you won't listen to Dr. White. That's why I'm telling you to take one step at a time. Literally" he told his father.

"Yes, Dr. Speedle." Tim said smiling. "I like how that sounds."

"I'm not a doctor, yet. But thanks" Pat smiled and put a hand on his father's shoulder, but then turned serious again. "Dad, I want you to promise me that you don't start to push things. I want you to use the wheelchair most of the time for at least another 4 weeks. Don't forget your physical therapy as well. You were lucky this time. It could have ended…" he didn't finish.

Hearing this from Patrick Tim didn't protest and nodded instead. "I know. I promise. Besides I didn't do this on purpose. Believe me, the last thing I had in mind was waking up in a hospital…again..."

Linda had to think about her conversation with Horatio a few days ago and that she didn't spoke to Tim about retiring yet. "I hope you've learned your lesson", was all she said. She decided to wait until he was back home and started to move towards the door and they went outside to the park. As they stopped near a bench Linda, Pat and Josh took a seat. As soon as Tim was out of the building his features visibly relaxed and now he sat there with his eyes closed and just enjoyed the sun on his face. It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen Mark since last Friday afternoon. He opened his eyes and watched his family. They all looked exhausted, and again he realized that he had been not very pleasant to them all the past days. "Guys, I'm sorry and I want to apologize for driving you crazy…" he said honestly.

Pat shot a glance at his mother. "Wow, he came to his senses quickly this time", he laughed. "Did you give him a lecture already?"  
"No, but who says that a man can't learn from his faults?"

"Where's Mark by the way? I haven't seen him since last week?" Tim tried to change the subject.

Josh cleared his throat after glancing towards Pat and his mother. "He's afraid to meet you. He thinks he's responsible for…for what happened to you."

"No way! What makes him think of that?!"

Mark had experienced some really bad times with his brutal father who hid him almost daily. It took all of the Speedles to convince Mark that he could trust them and let them into his life. Since that he had made huge steps in his development and everybody was proud of him. The way he took was not easy but on the other hand he could have ended on the street as a criminal with no family at all.

"He should know by then that he has nothing to fear…did you talk to him?" Tim asked no one in particular.

They stayed silent. Linda spoke first. "We're all busy the last days…"

Tim nodded and ran a hand up and down his cheek, playing absent-minded with the beard. "I'll need to talk to him. But for now, who's up for dinner?" he said smiling.

"You're not allowed to leave the hospital" Linda reminded him, knowing that he didn't referred to the cafeteria.

"I'm not saying that I leave this…facility. I'm looking for a volunteer to bring the food inside" Tim smirked. If it wasn't his family who brought the food for him the past days, he would have been starved by now.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm out. Cameron wants to go shopping" he answered and rolled his eyes. "And that means someone needs to watch Becca because Ashley and Lucy are coming with us…" he looked at his mother "…if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Linda said who smiled at Tim. "Sorry, but as you heard, that means I'm the one who's watching Becca."

Tim turned towards Josh. "Well, then I've found the volunteer for tonight. And when I'm home again I want to talk to Mark. You can prepare him for the day to come."

_to be continued_...


	6. Chapter 6

One week later Tim was allowed to go home and he waited eagerly in his room on this Friday afternoon for Linda to pick him up

One week later Tim was allowed to go home and he waited eagerly in his room on this Friday afternoon for Linda to pick him up. When she entered the room, he already sat on the bed ready to switch the wheelchair she would bring with her. To his surprise Patrick, Cameron and Becca entered the room first, followed by Linda. Tim smiled brightly. "Hey! Look who's coming! Where's my little cutie?" he said happily and help up his arms.

"Hi Tim, good to see you", Cameron greeted him and gave him the giggling Becca who couldn't wait to get into Tim's arms.

"Oh, I forget! You're leaving today…" Tim said with a hint of sadness in his voice while he played with Becca who started to touch his beard with a growing satisfaction.

"Yeah, sorry that we couldn't spend more time together" Cameron answered.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. You were here. That's important. Not how long we saw each other. Did you at least get the concept for the wedding?"  
"Yes, we're almost through. Just a few minor things are still unclear, but it'll work out."

He turned towards Linda. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"First, we get Pat, Cameron and Becca to the Airport and then maybe we could go out for dinner?" she told him. "But you have to shave first. As much as I love your stubbles, this…" she smiled and motioned to his face "…this is too much to deal with."

"I'm on vacation! You know that I don't shave while I'm on vacation!" he stated.

"It's your decision, but maybe you could trim it a bit shorter so that you don't look like a scarecrow…"

"Now I'm hurt. Like a scarecrow?"

"Guys, please. We need to get to the Airport", Pat reminded them, already gathering Tim's stuff. "Dad, do what she says. Believe me, it's better that way."

Tim looked at him and frowned.

Two hours later it was time to say goodbye. "So, when will we meet again?" Tim asked.

"Christmas" Pat answered and hesitated.

"But?" Tim noticed the pause.

"You can never trick a CSI" Linda said smiling.

"There's a chance that we come back home a bit sooner", Pat replied.

"Why? I mean, you don't you have any problems at work, do you?" Tim looked at him with a worried expression.

"No! It's nothing like that. But Dr. White offered me a job at the hospital here. It sounds interesting."

"Really? I remember that Dr. White was pleased with you, though he never mentioned his offer towards us."

"Because I asked him to stay quiet. I wanted to talk to Cameron first, which I did. Now it's up to my mentors at the University and the hospital." He looked at Cameron and she nodded in agreement.  
Linda and Tim were stunned. "Wow. I…don't know what to say. I'm happy. It would be great to have you all around us again, that's for sure", Linda smiled happily.  
"What about you, Cameron? Would you like to move to Miami?" Tim wanted to know.

"It was clear to me to follow him wherever he would go to. I mean, look at his reputation, he can work wherever he likes. I'll support him as much as possible and if that means that we have to move…than I'm willing to do it. Besides I'm enjoying staying with you each time we're here to visit. I would like to live here" she answered and tugged a strand of her long blonde hair behind one ear. "Although it's really cool to have Susan and Arthur around. They are something else. I'm gonna miss them."

The flight was announced for the last time and they got to the gate after hugging each

other. Tim kissed Becca softly on her forehead and she giggled when the beard tickled her.

"See, she loves my beard!" he said chuckling.

"I'll give you a call if something new comes up, Dad. Don't forget your promise."

"I'll make sure that he remembers", Linda said.

After Pat and his family were gone, Tim and Linda sat several more minutes in the waiting area without speaking. Each of them lost thoughts. "He's coming home…" Tim said quietly while staring at the plane outside. He shook his head. "Okay. Now, I thought you said something about dinner?"

Linda turned towards him. "Yeah, but I also asked you to shave…so…it's up to you, champ."

"Get me home and I'll do my very best to please you, okay?"

"It always impresses me how fast I can talk you into something when it comes to food", Linda smiled and peeked his cheeks.

"Stop it! And get me home real fast because I'm hungry."

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning around 2

**Chapter 7**

Sunday morning around 2.00 a.m. Linda awoke to some noises she heard in the house. She turned around to her right side and wanted to wake Tim, but his place was empty, yet still warm. Had he heard the noises, too? Her stomach began to tighten as she slowly made her way towards the source and was stunned that they came out of the kitchen. She smiled and carefully stepped into the doorframe watching Tim as he prepared some kind of batter. She watched him cautiously and saw that he didn't use his crutches to steady himself and so he flinched from time to time when some pain shot through his back. Even though she knew that cooking helped him to relax she could see that something was bothering him. He didn't mention it to her, but she knew that he had problems with sleeping.

"Isn't it a bit too early to start breakfast?" Linda asked as she finally stepped in.

Tim's head spun around. "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"Obviously."  
"Sorry."

"Stop being sorry. What are you doing? It's 2.00 a.m."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked while she put her hands around his waist, her cheek leaning against his chest.

"I just couldn't sleep, besides I forgot to make these."

"Tim…I know there's something going on" she warned him with a friendly but stern voice as she looked up in his amazing brown eyes.

He sighed and played with her light brown hair. "Let me finish this first, okay? We'll talk later."

She nodded and peeked inside of the bowls. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yep."

Today was Lucy's birthday and it was a family tradition that Tim made each of his kids its favourite cookies for that celebrity.

"Don't stay up too long" Linda said and kissed him and went to bed again. He would follow about 2 hours later.

When Linda entered the kitchen around 8 a.m. again she was reminded that she was married to a CSI because Tim knew how to cover his tracks. Not a spot could be seen. The cookies lay in a ceramic bowl on the kitchen table.

Lucy stormed down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Lucy please be quiet, your father's still sleeping…" Linda told her before she kneeled down to give her a hug and a kiss. "Happy Birthday, my little girl."

"Mom! I'm 10 now! I'm not a little girl anymore", she frowned but hugged her mother back. "Where are my cookies?"

Linda smiled. So much for not being a 'little girl anymore'. "Right there."

"Can I get some to Dad?"

"You can go, but if he's sleeping than you don't wake him up, okay? He's still exhausted and needs to rest."

Linda just started to prepare the breakfast as Lucy came back a few minutes later, smiling. "Mom, Dad wants to see you."

"Okay, sweetie" she said. "He's awake?"

"Yes. He said that I'm a lady now."  
"Really? Well, I guess he's right."

After Linda entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him, he smiled briefly. But knowing him for all these years, Linda immediately knew that he suffered one of his pain attacks again. Without hesitation she stood up again and went to the bathroom to get a morphine syringe. She got him the shot and waited patiently for the medicine to set in.

"The attack started last night, am I right? You couldn't sleep because of it. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

He exhaled loudly. "I thought it would subside."

"There must be something that's bothering you, so…you better start telling me…" she said and took his hand. Horatio had told her about Calleigh's report a week ago. But she doubted that Tim already knew since Horatio promised her to stay quiet. She wanted to tell him personally to make sure he didn't get too upset. Stress was one of the things she wanted to avoid from him. It was the reason of those attacks. It was important to know what was going on in his mind because otherwise he would suffer only more. They both know it and so Tim didn't even try to deny his problems.

"I'm…I can't sleep because….I'm having nightmares. I'm experience the day from the attack over and over again. What really bothers me though is…that…in my dream the weapon does fire and I'm…ending up dead…" he confessed slowly.

"But you're not dead. You're alive, you're here with us…" she tried to assure him.

"But that's the point! I mean, I read Calleigh's report and…"

"Why did you do this?"

"Because…Stetler came to me last Thursday…" he said and waited for her reaction.

She sighed and silently cursed him why had he come to the hospital? She had expected him showing up not until Tim's release. "Stetler…our dear friend…can't keep his fingers out of this, can he?"

"Officer involved shooting…you know the drill…" he answered and tried to sit up but the pain in his back and chest was still there.

"Easy, hot shot. Let me help you" Linda said and placed another pillow under his back. "Maybe you should stay in bed today."

"No way! Today's Lucy birthday! I can't miss that" he smiled, but soon after he had to blink away the tears. "…I don't want to miss a single birthday of my kids…I don't want to live a single day without you…" he sobbed.

She held him close and rubbed his back gently.

He leaned back and wiped a hand across his face. "Calleigh's report…it says that…the guy ran out of ammunition…." he told her. "There was no technical error with that gun…if he had only one more bullet…"

Linda nodded. "I know. Horatio told me about a week ago…I'm still kind of shocked" she explained and suddenly had the urge to embrace him and never let him go. "We could have lost you…" she said quietly.

They sat there for some moments, no one speaking – only to be disturbed by Lucy, who peeked inside.

"Mom, Dad! Breakfast is getting cold…everything alright?"

Linda leaned back and turned towards her. "We're coming, honey." She looked at Tim. "Can you get up?"

"I'll try." He slowly sat up and swung his legs carefully over the edges of the bed. Linda was ready to help him standing up, but he looked at her. "Is Josh here? Maybe he can get me a helping hand."

"No, he's not here. He's still out. I think he has a new girlfriend."

"Really? I can't remember how many girlfriends he had last year" he said and thought 'I fear the day to come when Ashley and Lucy are going to introduce their boyfriends'.

"Timothy! Don't say that" she smacked his arm lightly. "He just hasn't found the right one yet. He's just like you" Linda replied and thought 'If he only knew that Ashley's got a serious thing going with Lucas'.

"I didn't have a girlfriend before I met you" he said to his defence.

Linda eyed him and let out a sneer. "And I should believe that?"

"Okay, maybe I had one or two girlfriends…but…do we are really need to discuss my former relationships? All that matters is that I met you. Or you met me. Whatever."

Later that day Lucy's birthday party was in full swing, the house occupied with several guests including Horatio and Lilly, Alexx, Eric with Maria and their children and Calleigh. Tim waited for Mark since he had told him personally to come over. Josh on the other hand surprised his parents as he brought his girlfriend along to meet his family. He introduced his sisters and his mother. "This is my Mom Linda. Mom, please meet Brooke Adams."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Speedle", Brooke replied and flashed a smile nervously. She had long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes.

"Don't be nervous…I'm sure you've heard some strange things about us, but believe me, not all of them are true…" Linda joked.

Josh looked around in search of his father. He spotted him in the living room, talking to some neighbour who happened to be Lucas' father. Both of them obviously didn't know from their children's relationship. Josh took Brooke by the hand and let her to him. "Brooke, this is my Dad Tim. Dad? Would you like to meet my girlfriend?"

Tim turned his wheelchair slightly and held his hand up to greet her. "Hi! Nice to meet you…sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"My name's Brooke Adams, Sir. Nice to meet you, too" she said smiling while they shook hands.

"Brooke. Alright, you two having fun today? Besides I don't think this is your favourite way to spend a Sunday afternoon together" he joked.

"It's okay, I have a little sister, too. I know the deal" she replied.

They went away and Linda stepped next to Tim. "And? What do you think?"

"I've only met her for about 2 minutes…I can't …she's nice…" he said and shrugged helplessly with his shoulders.

She nodded. "I think they really fit. They make a wonderful couple."

"Hey! Stop it."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I know that look. You're already planning the next wedding…"

"That's not true. I was just thinking…okay, I confess. I already pictured them having the wedding…what's wrong about that?"

"First, we need to get Pat and Cameron married…then…maybe then…we'll do the next wedding", he stopped as he spotted Mark and his mother coming in. "Excuse me."

Mark made his way to Lucy while Bridget went to help in the kitchen. "Hey. Happy Birthday" he said and hugged her. As he turned around he was somehow shocked to see Tim standing right behind him.

"Mark! Long time no see. How are you?" Tim greeted him friendly. There was no intention for him to be angry at Mark. What had happened was totally his own fault and Tim needed to clear this.

"Hi…Tim…" he said and looked ashamed.

"Could you take me outside? We need to talk."

Mark nodded, grabbed the grips of the wheelchair and manoeuvred Tim towards the back yard. Once there nobody spoke at first.

Finally Tim cleared his throat. "Look, I want you to know that I'm not angry at you or what else you might think. You did nothing wrong. Josh told me that you didn't come around since then. I'm not mad at you, but to be honest, I'm disappointed - not of you but from all of our family. I thought that we made a connection. I thought we made you feel safe…"

"You did."

"Then why do you hide?"

"I…it was my fault…if I hadn't told you…" he said quietly.

"If you hadn't told me, this guy could be still out there today. Still wearing a weapon, still being dangerous to other people. Sure, I wish things had gone different, but we can't change the past...but we can change the future. And I want us to be one big family again. I'm willing to give my best. What about you?"

Mark thought about it. "Are you sure about that?"

"How long do we know each other? Four years? You should know by now that I'm keeping my promises. And I promised to you that I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. Did I keep that promise?"

"Yes."

"And when I'm saying that I want us to be one family again, do you doubt that?"

"No."

"So, what's your problem then? You.Did.Nothing.Wrong." he emphasized each word and looked at him, offering his hand. "Are we cool?"

"Yes." Mark smiled and shook Tim's hand.  
"And now let's go inside. How's work by the way?"  
"Good. I really enjoy working with the kids. I've never had such chances when I was

younger. I'm owe you so much, I don't know if I can ever give you something back…"  
"I don't want you to give it back to me. Give it back to those kids, that's all I'm asking for."

They entered the house again.

"Did you already meet Josh's girlfriend?" Tim asked as he spotted Josh and Brooke.

"Yeah. Brooke. She's cute."

"How long they are together?"

"About 4 or 5 months."

"About 4 or 5 months?! Wow, how could I miss that? I mean, I get the feeling that they really fit", he said, using Linda's words.

Mark nodded. "Yes, they do. Josh would do anything for her."

The next step included the homecoming of Pat and his family 8 weeks later. Tim and Linda insisted to pay a share of the house the couple had chosen right in the neighbourhood. Another big step for Tim was to think about his future at the crime lab. Linda had used all of her female persuasive power (all along with Alexx' and Calleigh's help) to convince him to let Eric handle the lab as the supervisor. Although Tim had his problems to come to terms with his decision at first, in the end he felt like he did the right thing.

_**to be continued...**_

_**PS: HakuKitsune709...thanks a lot for the review!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later…

_A few months later…_

Tim sat nervously in the living room, checking the list once again. Tomorrow would be the big day for Pat and Cameron. He wanted everything to be perfect and exhaled loudly, tapping his foot, a visible sign for his nervousness  
"Relax, Dad. Everything will be fine" Pat said to him and padded his shoulder.

"How can you be so…so…cool?"

"He learned from the best" Horatio answered and smiled at his Godson. He couldn't be prouder if Patrick was his own.

Eric appeared. "Did someone take care of the cake?"

"My father is responsible for the food department, so ask him please."

Arthur and Susan Speedle were already at the hotel to manage the dinner for tomorrow.

"It's amazing. They are both in their eighties?" Eric asked stunned.

"Yeah. Mom's 84 and Dad's 87. But I couldn't do anything to stop them. They arranged the whole thing with the food…well, they get help from Andy so there's no need to worry."

Tim's younger brother Andrew and his family stayed with them in order to keep an eye on them, because although they volunteered for the job, it was clear that the elderly couple would need some help.

"Okay, what's left?" Pat asked.

After looking at the list, Tim replied. "Not much. The girls" he said meaning Linda, Brooke, Alexx , Ashley, Lucy and Calleigh, "are of course responsible for the clothing and decorating stuff for the church as well as for the hotel. The boys which are Josh, Eric, H and me take care of…well…the rest" he chuckled as he put his reading glasses down.

"I'm only responsible for you, Dad. I'll make sure that you are right on time at the church. Including being properly dressed and shaved" Josh answered.

"You sound like I could get lost somewhere on the way…" Tim sounded insulted.

"I got warned by H."

"What did you tell him?" Tim asked as he turned towards Horatio.

Horatio shrugged. "C'mon. We both know how you react when it comes to be at a certain place on a certain time. I could call off plenty of incidents where you ran late…"

"Give me an example, please."

"I could give you four at a time. You would have missed all of your children births. You couldn't think straight when Linda told you to get her to the hospital."

Tim held up his hands. "Okay, I'll get the hint."

Saturday came quickly and Tim sighed and slowly sat down to the bench in the church. Linda took his right hand and smiled proudly at him. He just couldn't believe it. There he was at his son's wedding! He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. The church was beautifully decorated and everybody adored the handsome couple that was standing in front of the priest who spoke to Pat right now. "Do you, Patrick Daniel Speedle take this woman to have and hold. To love and to cherish. Through sickness and health. For better and for worse. Till death do you part?"

Pat smiled broadly. "I do."

"Do you, Cameron Samantha Williams take this man to have and hold. To love and to cherish. Through sickness and health. For better and for worse. Till death do you part?"

Cameron looked deep into his green eyes and nodded. "I do."

The priest smiled. "Then by the power invested by me and the state of Florida I declare you to husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As they did, Linda couldn't hold back her tears and leaned on Tim's shoulder who had to wipe away the tears, too. He kissed her softly on top of her head. "They did it. This is absolutely amazing."

Later that day everyone enjoyed the party. Tim sat with his parents on the table, watching the newly wed couple as well as his friends and colleagues as they danced. "Linda told me that you'll retire this summer?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. It's Ryan's turn to become the supervisor. I thought it's time for him to get some gray hairs as well" Tim smirked as he referred to Ryan's still dark hair.

"But, what are you going to do all day long?" his mother asked concerned because she knew that he needed to do something in order to stay satisfied.

"I'm going to teach at the University", he laughed as he heard her worry. "Besides I'm fully involved in Pat's and Cameron's work schedule already. I'll take care of Becca as much as I can."

"Doesn't sound like you regret your decision?" Arthur wanted to know.

"At first, yes. But it's better that way. And I as I heard from Horatio, he's going to do some seminars at the University as well."

"That sounds interesting to me."  
"It'll be fun."

"At least you'll get more time with Linda and the kids…" Arthur said. "Sometimes I

wish I was there for you all those years ago."

"Never mind, Dad. I liked it that way. Andy was the one who needed the social environment more than me. Yet I've learned my part and therefore I want to be there for my family, want to watch my grandkids grow up…"

"Did you say 'grandkids'? Is there something you didn't tell us?" Susan smiled.

"Well, it's not official yet, but there could be a chance that Josh and Brooke will become parents…" he told them proudly. "We'll have to wait until Monday for the results."

"Oh, that is just beautiful", Susan hugged him.

Linda and Horatio came back. "Are you having a good time, Speed?"

Tim chuckled. "You know, H, it's been a while since someone called me that…"

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, the good old times…"  
"We did great as a team."

"You should hear yourself. You two sound like you were old…" Linda laughed out loud and took the seat next to her husband.

"Did she say something?" Tim smirked and held his hand on the ear.

"Don't know…my hearing isn't the best, you know, the age…" Horatio replied grinning.

"I completely understand. Just look at me…" Tim joked gesturing to the wheelchair.

"Oh boy, I remember it as it were yesterday… Horatio said and sighed. "Times were

rough back then…" Suddenly the cheerful atmosphere changed a bit.

"But I wouldn't change a single day" Tim answered seriously and grabbed Linda's hand, smiling at her. "The last 25 years have not always been easy, but in the end I think we've met for a reason." They kissed deeply. "You showed me new ways to go on with my life back then. And you still do. And I'm thankful for that. I know that I can be very stubborn at times and proud of you that you still with me. After all we've gone through I don't take that for granted. You gave me four wonderful kids and I couldn't be happier. Today's been great."

"Then wait for the next 25 years to come" Linda answered, touched by his statement.

"I'd love to. As long as you are by my side, there's nothing to fear."

**The end**

Author's notes:

Well, that's it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciated it very much!!

I've got more stories stored on my pc…so stay tuned…


End file.
